Genocide
by Dance In Meadows
Summary: “You’re sick, twisted, evil!” Her inhaling came to a abrupt stop, as the shrewd demon hedgehog smirked. MephilesXAmy and SonicXAmy. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Almost Scared To Death

_**Genocide**_

* * *

**Pairing:** MephilesXAmy and some SonicXAmy

**Summary:** "You're sick, twisted, evil!" Her inhaling came to a abrupt stop, as the shrewd demon hedgehog smirked.

* * *

Blazing, hot tea was slowly inserted in her mouth and her television was approximately muted. Her attire was a light rosy red robe that was wrapped encompassing her body, fluffy, red slippers to match her outfit. Her legs coiled against her thigh, as she was seated on her turquoise couch. The frigid evening breeze drifted into the ajar window; Amy trembled.

The rosy pink hedgehog poised up and jaunted towards her opened window. With a grunt, she sealed it.

"It was starting to get chilly in here," Amy spoke to herself, hugging herself to keep warm. At the corner of her eye, the glowing television box quickly flashed a picture of a certain azure hedgehog.

"Sonic?" Amy quickly rotated around. The love-struck hedgehog quickly bolted back to the couch and grabbed the remote that controls the television.

The volume was immediately turned up. A blonde reporter, that Amy later figured out her name was Lauren Rogers, started to speak in an urgent voice.

The picture flashed back to a live preview of what was happening in Westopolis. Some of the buildings were engulfed in flames, some buildings collapsed, and everything was deserted. Not a living soul in sight.

The citizens probably fled off to a safer location.

"As you can see," The female news reporter spoke, " a suspect has basically destroyed Westopolis. Citizens were evacuated to a safer location." Amy sighed in relief for that. The pink hedgehog's eyes were now glued to the glowing television box.

"Witnesses described the suspect as a black hedgehog with green eyes. Police inform that everyone must stay inside if you didn't get evacuated. This suspect is still lurking around town. Don't go outside, stay inside. Suspect is armed and dangerous." Just as she warned everyone, the power went antiquated. The lights quickly went dark and the television died.

Amy gulped, as she was established into pitch, black darkness. Her eyes shifted about, trying to find some source of light. She muffled some curses and wandered aimlessly in the darkness. As she wandered, she bumped her foot into something hard. It was probably her coffee table.

"Ouch!" Amy screeched, "Oh, I need to go find some candles." She told herself. Finally, after about five minutes or so, she finally realized that she made it to her kitchen.

"Yes," Amy whispered, in a hush tone, and started to find her kitchen drawers. She slowly moved her arms around to see if she could feel the smooth, metal handles for the drawers, where her candles were located at. Finally, she felt it and pulled the drawers open. Her hand searched the drawers until she found a candle and a lighter.

"Thank goodness." Amy said, holding the two objects in her hands. She lit the lighter and lit the candle up. Amy Rose held the now lit candle in front of her. To her horror, somebody was in front of her.

"Wah!" The aghast hedgehog shrieked out, dropping the candle in the process.

"Amy! Amy!" A familiar voice shouted out, "It's me, Sonic!"

The frightened, female hedgehog trembled and slowly picked up the candle. Once she calmed down, she leered at Sonic, although, Sonic couldn't see it since it was dark.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Sonic? Scare me to death?" Amy placed a hand over her chest and felt her heart thumping, wildly in her chest.

The azure hedgehog held up his hands between himself and Amy. "Honest, Amy, I didn't mean to scare you."

Her same facial expression was placed on her face.

"I was watching some t.v, and I was watching the news. I saw that there was a criminal in Westopolis. So, while I was running over here, I saw your house...it was dark. So I opened your window and came inside to see if you were okay." The speedy hedgehog explained.

"Oh..." Amy said, feeling bad that she yelled at him before. "Thanks Sonic."

The cobalt hedgehog nodded his head and was about to leave her humble home.

"Wait, Sonic! Where are you going?" Amy reached her hand out to him.

"I'm going to go find whoever is trying to destroy Westopolis." Sonic answered, "Stay here, Amy."

"Sonic!" Before Amy could pull him back, Sonic quickly sped out of the door.

Amy grunted, "I can't let Sonic go out there all by himself. He might need help." Wearing nothing but her robe and slippers, Amy stormed out of her house and ran after Sonic.

* * *

Chapter one has ended. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Lost And Confused

_**Genocide **_

* * *

The pink hedgehog trotted through the grass after Sonic. But she must have lost him in the darkness. Numerous of times, she kept spinning around, hoping to see Sonic somewhere in this darkness. But it seemed to be impossible. She couldn't track him down. Knowing his speed, he could end up in China by now.

The only thing she could see in the dark was the scary woods just down the small, steep hill near her house.

"Maybe Sonic went through the woods?" Amy told herself, in a shaky voice, slowly inching her way inside the eerie woods. Who knows what...or who...could be in there? Amy gulped, as she made it successfully inside the woodland. Amy's emerald green eyes scanned the grove. Dark owls with beady, yellow eyes started cooing, eerily. The dark trees seemed to launch to her. She gasped and ran out of the woods.

"I can't go through here," Amy trembled in fear, "But I must. Going through the woods is the quickest way to Westopolis...and the quickest way to find Sonic."

The pink hedgehog sighed and stepped back into the woods. Slowly, she took baby steps through the grove. She later summoned her special hammer for protection, of course. As she kept taking her infant steps, Amy couldn't shake the feeling off that she was being watched. The pink hedgehog bit her lip and looked up; she saw a dark figure poise on a thick, brown tree branch, high in the air. The nebulous figure was about Sonic's height and he had spiky quills.

The figure looked like Sonic, but something didn't feel right about him.

"Sonic?" She blinked. Once she blinked, he seemed to have vanished. The pink hedgehog spun around, "Sonic?" She called out again, but in a more worried tone.

"Little girl," A cold-blooded voice whispered from behind. Amy looked over her shoulder and saw the same figure from before.

"You shouldn't be wandering in the woods all by yourself now, should you not?" The terrified hedgehog back up against the tree trunk. Shivers ran down her spine, she found herself unable to speak, and unable to move.

The ghoulish creature decelerated towards the pink hedgehog. Amy gritted her teeth and sealed her eyes. She felt his hands snake to her hips and his head rested on her shoulder.

"Sonic? I swear, if you're trying to scare me again..." Astonishingly, she found herself talking. She was absolutely shocked.

"Your aroma is absolutely ravishing." Amy's eyes outspread; she was shocked to hear "Sonic" speak like this.

"...I...um..." She blushed: it was a good thing he couldn't see her face flushed. She felt his grip on her hips loosen. His gaze went away from her.

"We shall meet again." He ran off, leaving Amy confused.

"...Sonic?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Better Off Alone

_**Genocide**_

* * *

When Amy finally scrambled out of the forest, to her relief, Westopolis was just a couple of feet away from her. The building that were once on fire somehow extinguished itself, many automobiles around them were dimly lit on fire or were flipped upside down, the city was covered in gray smoke and ashes, and the streets were empty. The azure hedgehog scanned the city, and was also trying to locate the criminal.

He whistled, "Boy, somebody had to be real angry to do this." In taking the damage a city that was once beautiful but was now revolting.

_Your aroma is absolutely ravishing_.

She shivered, not from the cold, but from the thought of Sonic saying that to her. It scared her when he said that, but it was also...romantic, in an unusual way. She would have never thought Sonic ever being the romantic type, so this was very out of character for him.

"Sonic?" Amy called out, shivering again, this time however, was from the cold. It was a bit nippy outside. The azure hedgehog looked over his shoulder and saw Amy.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" He asked, a little bit angry and disappointed that she didn't follow his orders. "I thought I told you to stay at your house?"

"Sonic, I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need to listen to you." The disobliged hedgehog glared at Sonic, and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"I know you're not little anymore, I just wanted for you to be safe. Is that so much to ask?"

Amy grunted and turned her back to him. "I'm not little anymore. I'm not little anymore..." She kept saying to herself, repeatedly with her eyes shut, tightly. Amy scowled at him and ran off with her piko piko hammer.

"I'll show him." Sonic rolled his eyes and ran after Amy.

"What do you think you're doing, Ames?" He asked, effortlessly ran after her.

"You don't think I can do anything! So I'm going to prove you wrong." She jogged, her piko piko hammer handle was tightly grasped in her hand; and the hammer was swinging over her shoulder. The cobalt hedgehog skidded to a stop.

"I never said that!" The aggravate pink hedgehog stopped jogging, her head sharply looked over her shoulder, and her emerald green orbs met his.

"You were probably thinking it, though." Amy argued, teeth were now bared.

"Amy...please don't act like this." Sonic massaged his forehead, eyes shut, but his ears were perked up.

Amy ignored Sonic, "Listen, we'll split up. I'll go this way," She pointed to the left side of the town. "And you'll go that way," She then pointed to the right side of the town.

Sonic sighed and popped one of his eye open, "Are you really going to do this, Ames?"

"Of course I am!" Amy exclaimed, smiling in satisfaction.

"In a robe and slippers?" Sonic asked, holding back a chuckle. Her smile vanished; she then put her hands on her hips.

"Fine! I'll just take off my robe!" With that, Amy threw her red robe off, revealing a short, red nightgown. Her nightgown reached up to her thigh, it was held up by thin, lacy straps, and the nightgown was made out of silk. The rosy, red robe landed on the dirty city ground.

"Amy!" Sonic covered his eyes, he was relieved she wore something under that robe. "Put that robe back on." For a second there, he felt like he was her father.

The pink hedgehog ignored Sonic, "Okay Sonic, let's split up."

"I don't want you getting hurt though, Amy." Sonic sighed, he knew she wouldn't listen to him. "This guy could be dangerous. What if he hurts you?"

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself!" Amy shouted out, as she distanced herself from Sonic.

_Why is she so stubborn? _

Sonic decided to give her some independence and let her go off by herself. Although, he wasn't actually comfortable with that.

* * *

_**Chapter ended! **_

_**Don't worry, there's about 2 more chapters left of this wretched story. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Antipathy

_**Genocide**_

* * *

_I'll show Sonic I can be helpful. _

Did she really wanted to do that? Did she want to protect him, even though she could barely protect herself? Did she want to pay him back for him protecting her from danger ever since she was eight years old? She didn't really know. In the back of her mind, she knew this was all unnecessary. She sighed and threw her weapon on the ground. Her hammer bounced on the dark, concrete street and landed with a loud thud.

Amy slowly slid herself down, to one of the nearly destroyed building's wall, and sat on the ground. The pink hedgehog propped her elbow on her knees and rested her chin on her hand. Should she just go back to her house and let Sonic take care of anything? She didn't even feel like helping out anymore.

She just wanted to go home now.

"Something troubling you, my dear?" An eery voice whispered, softly, behind Amy. _His _voice sent shivers down her spine. She had the guts to actually look over her shoulder and see who the owner of that creepy voice was. Well, thanks to the dark, she couldn't really make out any of his features. Well, except the obvious facts that she could describe about him. He was a black hedgehog, had gray streaks that went through his black quills, and he had green eyes, that were piercing right at her. Alarmed, she stood up and grabbed her hammer from the ground.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She asked, hauling the red and yellow hammer above her head, ready to strike if he came closer.

"Good evening," Was all he said, inching his way to her. Her hands started to tremble. Who was he? What did he want with her? What's wrong with him? Amy took a step back.

"Get away, I have a weapon!" Her voice called out shakily, nearly shattered. Amy held her hammer high in the air to show her weapon. He laughed at her in mockery. He gazed at her with a devious smirk on his face.

The petrified, pink hedgehog gulped and as fast a lightning, she turned the opposite way from him and ran away. She dashed as fast as her legs could carry her. While running, she desperately tried to ignore the aching feeling in her legs. Her heart battered in her chest, she started to gasp for air. She wanted to stop. But she mentally told herself not to, even though her body was about to. She didn't know if _he _was following her. She didn't want to look back either. In horror movies, they always say "Never look back."

The chilling wind blew at her like it was daggers piercing through her flesh. She wished she didn't dispose her warm robe. She wished she listened to Sonic. She wished she was home.

Up ahead, Amy turned a sharp right and ran down a dark alley. The alley was much darker than before, this would be a perfect place to hide away from him. The pink hedgehog slowed to a stop, she reached at the back of the alley. The alley trapped her with a brick wall and two walls on both sides of her. Surprisingly, the alley was still up, partially. It didn't crumble to the ground by the attack. The only way out of the alley was to go back the way she came in. It was pretty narrow in the alley, but Amy didn't really care about that right now. She gasped and rested in the rear of the slum. Her legs ached and her heart cease to pound barbarically in her chest.

To her antipathy, the same shady character from earlier stood at the entrance at the alley. Amy shrieked and pressed her back against the alley's brick wall.

"Keep away!" Amy shut her eyes, tightly, unable to believe that this was actually happening. He dragged his feet to her and his gaze was at the ground. He came to her with an unknown goal. Come to think of it, everything about him was unknown. He kept dragging his feet towards her. He was so close to her now. She found herself unable to speak, unable to move, and unable to think. Just like back in the forest.

"Hey buddy!" Someone from the entrance of the alley shouted. Mephiles looked over his shoulder and gazed at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were ya!"

A blue blur dashed into the alley and kicked his foe into the brick wall, almost hitting Amy in the process. Amy shrieked and ran up to Sonic. She cowered behind him.

* * *

**Hm...do I sense a battle in the next chapter? ;)**

**Okay this chapter is done! Yay! Just a few more chapters and this story will be over. **

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Super Beast

_**Genocide**_

* * *

Mephiles slammed into the brick wall and landed on his feet.

"Pest," the dark demon muttered under his breath. Amy stayed where she was: behind Sonic. She shut her eyes tightly and clung onto Sonic's waist. She buried her head into Sonic's back, sobbing softly.

"I'm not a pest, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," The azure hedgehog smirked, crossing his arms over his peach colored chest. Mephiles looked up, his back throbbed, painfully.

"What's the difference?" If Mephiles had a mouth, he would have smirked, but he didn't.

Without warning, the two hedgehogs ran up to each other and immediately started fighting. Sonic spin dashed into Mephiles, his spiky, blue quills started to make some cuts on Mephiles' body. A small portion of crimson blood seeped out of the cuts.

"Need a band-aid, buddy?" Sonic asked, smiling, he put his arms on his hips. Mephiles lowly growled. Amy watched the fight from the side lines. She nervously hoped that Sonic wouldn't get hurt.

The dark demon jumped into the air and kicked Sonic on the back of his head. Sonic landed on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Boy, that was a pretty hard kick there, buddy. Why don't you take it easy next time? I don't want to get a headache or anything, ya know?" The azure hedgehog still kept rubbing the back of his head, soothingly. He didn't want to admit it, but that kick was pretty painful to him. Quickly, Sonic stood up to his feet and held up his fists, preparing to defend himself.

"Now, it's my turn," Sonic smirked, dashed towards Mephiles and punched into his face. Right into his nose. Mephiles grunted, his black nose throbbed, painfully. The dark demon growled and punched Sonic near his nose, quite hard actually. The azure hedgehog growled.

"Ouch!" He yelped, crimson blood seeped out of his nose.

"Oh no, Sonic!" Amy bit her lip and began to worry about him now. Her hammer was tightly gripped in her hands.

Without giving Sonic enough time to recover from the painful blow, Mephiles kneed Sonic into his stomach. Sonic clutched onto his stomach and fell to the ground. On the floor, Sonic coughed up some blood. Crimson blood dribbled out of his mouth and dripped onto the floor.

"Sonic!" Amy glared at Mephiles. Her sudden fear from Mephiles suddenly vanished. She growled and ran up to Mephiles, with her red and yellow hammer clutched in her hands. With all her might, she swung her hammer to Mephiles, like it was a baseball bat. But, suddenly, he gripped on the handle of the hammer. Chills ran down her spine as he did that.

"You're a fool if you think you can hurt me." Easily overpowering her strength, he grabbed her hammer out of her hands and tossed it behind him. She heard her weapon clatter on the floor.

Just as quickly fear had left her, it quickly returned.

* * *

**This chapter has ended! Yay, about one more chapter and this story will be over. **


	6. Chapter 6: The End!

_**Genocide**_

* * *

There was nothing else she could do. The only thing she could do was watch the dark demon in horror, as he walked towards her, slowly though. The terrified, pink hedgehog backed away from him. She kept backing up until her back was against the brick wall.

"What are you planning to do to me?" She shook, violently. She shut her eyes, tightly. She didn't want to see what he was going to do to her. The dark demon's brow furrowed. He didn't answer her question. Instead, he grabbed her tiny wrist and pulled her to him.

"Get away from me!" She yelled out, struggling to escape his tight grip. A tear escaped her eye. His grip on her tightened, painfully. She used her free arm and tried to pry him off her, but he was just too strong. Another tear strolled down her cheek.

Mephiles kept toying with the female hedgehog until he decided to stop...for now. He let her go; Amy landed on the ground. After a moment, she looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. The pink hedgehog looked at her abused wrist. It had red marks on it.

_What does he want? _

At the far corner to the right, Sonic was still. Laying motionless on the ground. He was probably knocked out. She wished that he would wake up now.

"You know, a little girl like you shouldn't be wandering around the town late at night, no?" Mephiles the Dark said in an eerie way. Amy glared at him. "Little girl?"

Right now, she would have yelled at him for calling her a little girl. But she's too frightened. He might hurt her, so she bit down on her tongue. Slowly, Mephiles outstretched his arms to grab her.

"You're sick, twisted, evil!" Her inhaling came to a abrupt stop, as the shrewd demon hedgehog smirked. Well, technology, he doesn't have a mouth, so he can't really smirk.

He was about to grab her, when something was hit on the back of Mephiles' head. The dark demon growled and looked over his shoulder. Behind him, stood the azure hedgehog. The triumph hedgehog threw a punch at Mephiles' face. Mephiles was knocked out and fell to the ground, right beside Amy. She jumped at that and stood up. Her arms latched around Sonic.

"Sonic!" She nuzzled in his peach colored chest, "You're okay!"

"Of course I am, Amy!" Sonic smiled, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Plus, it was just a nose bleed." The pink hedgehog continued to hug Sonic, until he politely told her to get off. Both Amy and Sonic now looked at Mephiles' motionless body.

"What do we do with him?" Amy asked. The azure hedgehog waved his hand in the air.

"Aw, who cares about him, I'll deal with him later." Sonic shrugged his shoulders. Amy and Sonic both walked out of the dark alley, quite triumphal.

After a moment of silence, Amy said, "Sonic?"

The hero looked at her. "Yeah?"

Amy snaked her hand into Sonic's and held his hand tight. She was surprised that he didn't try to force her off him.

"Can you take me home?" Amy asked, timidly. She used her free hand to cover her mouth when she was about to yawn.

"Of course, Amy" A warm smile tugged at his lips.

* * *

_**The end!!! **_

**_This is the end. Even though I didn't get that much reviews, I still had fun writing this. Speaking of reviews, I would like to thank to those that did review. You know who you are :)_**


End file.
